sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ralph Garman
|birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = American |medium = Acting, journalism, voice acting, podcasting |active = 1987–present |spouse = Kari Watson (m. 2005) |children = 2 (1 deceased) }} Ralph Garman (born November 17, 1964) is an American actor, comedian, and radio host best known as the host of The Joe Schmo Show, for his voice work on the Fox animated series Family Guy, former entertainment reporter and impressionist for the Kevin and Bean morning show on Los Angeles radio station KROQ-FM, and his podcast with co-host Kevin Smith, Hollywood Babble-On. Early life Garman was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and graduated from La Salle University with a bachelor of arts degree in communication arts. Career Garman hosted The Joe Schmo Show, and was an entertainment reporter and impressionist for the Kevin and Bean morning show on Los Angeles radio station KROQ-FM. Garman was hired to work on the show through Jimmy Kimmel, at the time the sports reporter on the show, who had received a recommendation to hire him through former roommate Adam Carolla.Loveline, 1999-05-20 (Guest - Ralph Garman) His voice was heard over the radio by a Family Guy casting director, who requested him to audition for a part on Fox animated series. He also hosts the Hollywood Babble-On podcast with Kevin Smith on SModcast.com where he utilizes various impressions in a series of ongoing segments that deliver news and satire centered around Hollywood, celebrities, and pop culture. Garman's last Kevin and Bean show was suddenly announced on November 30, 2017.https://twitter.com/kevinandbeanhttps://twitter.com/thatkevinsmith He was let go from his long-time position at KROQ due to downsizing by new management.Ralph Garman Leaves KROQ ‘Kevin & Bean Show’ After 18 Years On a wave of support from local, national, and international fans (accumulated from his work on both KROQ & Hollywood Babble-On) Garman has since launched his own new daily podcast called The Ralph Report.Ralph Garman on His New Daily Podcast, Leaving 'Kevin & Bean' and Terrestrial Radio's Future He now hosts this podcast full-time, as well as co-hosting Hollywood Babble-On. With Garman no longer tied to KROQ, Hollywood Babble-On has been freed up to tour more than it was able to in earlier years.SmodCo Live Shows Comics In 2014 it was announced Kevin Smith and Garman are working on a Batman '66 crossover featuring Batman and Green Hornet titled Batman 66 meets the Green Hornet.Kevin Smith & Ralph Garman Announce New Batman/Green Hornet Project - (DCAA 206) Personal life Garman has been married to Kari Watson since April 2005. Watson gave birth to the couple's premature twins, Lincoln and Olivia, on March 26, 2010. Lincoln acquired an illness shortly after birth and died. Olivia remained in the neonatal intensive care unit for two months, before coming home. Garman's mother died on November 13, 2012, from a sudden heart attack and kidney failure. Filmography Film Television References External links * * [https://web.archive.org/web/20130308002224/http://smodcast.com/channels/hollywood-babble-on/ SModcast Hollywood Babble-On Podcast Site] * 'The Ralph Report' Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American infotainers Category:American podcasters Category:American radio personalities Category:American reporters and correspondents Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:La Salle University alumni Category:Male actors from Philadelphia Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Journalists from Pennsylvania Category:20th-century American journalists